She's like the wind
by El loopy
Summary: How Meier and Charlotte met based on the song 'She's like the Wind'. Oneshot. Meier x Charlotte


She's like wind

**Disclaimer: Don't own Vampire Hunter D or the song 'She's like the Wind'**

Meier Link stalked through the empty streets, and let a low growl reverberate from deep inside. The night belonged to the Vampires…but that meant very little prey. Everyone knew that if they set foot outside their houses after dark then they'd be dragged to the floor and drained within seconds.

This was Meier's territory and none dared to enter it.

The Vampire leaned in a shadowed corner, arms folded over his chest, black cloak drifting around him and his white hair a shock contrast against the black. His eyes rested on the large house opposite. A rich man lived there with his son and daughter but it was easily large enough to host huge parties and accommodate the guests for the night so they didn't have to risk the monsters of the darkness. A huge garden surrounded the house, walled off from the rest of the town. Meier smiled, a flash of white, it wasn't enough to keep a Vampire out. It sounded like there was a party in full swing at the moment.

She would be there.

Meier shook his head and turned it away. He could probably lure a child from one of the nearby houses, or, alternatively, sneak in, but it was too much effort when he wasn't all that hungry. His eyes were drawn inexorably back towards that particular window in the big house and her image flashed across his mind. Immediately he flinched away from it. Every night as he hunted she was there in his head, his constant companion on his hunts and it was driving him crazy. It had taken all of his self will to decide – to make the conscious decision that she was not prey, that he could not bite her. He, evil as he was, knew that he did not have it in him to contaminate something so innocent and pure that he was so completely in love with.

He'd changed his hunting ground for her in order to protect her…though, of course, that hadn't been his original plan. He'd fought a rival for her, the fight lasting up until the daylight when he'd swiftly ended it, killing his opponent with a sharp slash of teeth, though their blood tasted vile.

Losing had not been an option, nor had been postponing the fight. He didn't trust others enough to continue a fight rather than just kill the girl the second the sun set.

Meier had been willing – if it were necessary – to hold that Vampire in the sunlight until they both crumbled to dust.

He was perfectly willing to die for her.

Her presence in his mind was at the same time a pleasure and a pain. Her voice was as soothing as cool moonlight on his skin but the constant awareness that he might bite her…that he might hurt her…that was as searing as the sun on his flesh.

He remembered when he'd first seen her...

_She was walking through her garden, the only light coming from the moon. She was quietly touching some of the plants, brushing the cool leaves with her fingertips. The light illuminated her skin, making it glow softly, and crouched on top of the wall he had felt his fangs sharpen in anticipation. She was too beautiful and rare for him to just attack her. He wanted time to savour her taste and an outright attack would alert the members of the household. He smiled to himself. He could easily draw this out. He guessed she was going against her father to be out at night, and so long as he didn't startle her and make her scream…_

_With deliberate cat-like movements he twisted and dropped silently into the garden._

"_Good evening."_

_She jumped. Alarmed._

"_Who's there?" she yelped._

"_I'm sorry to have scared you," he said smoothly, voice quiet, "but shouldn't you be inside, it's dangerous for you to be out after dark."_

_With his night vision he could see the blush creep into her cheeks, which should've been undetected in the dark. He still had not shown himself – preferring to stay hidden. _

"_I hardly see what business it is of yours," she whispered._

_Her defensive posture made him smile._

"_Conscience," he replied. "I'm not leaving till you go back inside."_

_She folded her arms, eyes cast down, "Well I'm not going in yet." Then she continued her walk._

_Meier stood in the shadows and watched her, a strange smile hovering at the corners of his mouth. This was why he usually just attacked first…this was too difficult…he was starting to like her._

"_A Rose," he whispered as she stroked the delicate petals, "my favourite."_

"_Their mine too," she answered before glancing around the garden. "I thought you'd left."_

"_Never," he growled back voice was as smooth as silk. "Not until you're safe inside."_

"_Why won't you show yourself?" she asked softly._

"_I don't want you to know what I look like until I choose," he replied truthfully._

"_Oh," she whispered, he could feel the fear and intrigue colliding within her. "I'm going inside now…"_

"_That would be best." He was trying to restrain the impulse to just bite her. He might be able to grab her and silence her before anyone could hear. Yet as much as he wanted to take her he also didn't. He wanted to talk to her again. The girl had already reached the door of her house and was twisting the handle._

"_I'm coming out again tomorrow night," she told him in quiet tones that suggested that nothing he said would prevent her._

"_Fine," Meier purred, "then so will I." He could see the small smile grace her lips as she disappeared back into the house. _

_The second the door clicked shut Meier slumped against the well, physically drained and shaking from the level of control it had taken him to just stay put._

_For a moment he just stood there and glanced up to what he knew would be her bedroom. Tensing his muscles he sprang upwards and gripped the rails of her balcony, swinging himself on. He slipped into her room and stood in one of the dark corners. His eyes took in her vanity and wardrobe, but that was about it. There was a small shelf with a few books on, just to the right of her bed._

_She was curled up under the covers, her innocent face resting on the pillow with her hair falling gently around her. _

_A small snarl suddenly broke from his lips. He was going soft. The realisation that he would rather wait to see her tomorrow than kill her tonight weighed heavily on him._

_Being soft was not an option._

_He approached the bed quietly and reached into her mind to send her sleep deeper…and he paused. He couldn't help it. He was seeing her dream…and intrigue caused him to explore further. He went into her memories, her hopes, fears, interests…_

_Her name was Charlotte._

_Suddenly Meier found himself running. He was in the other side of the town within seconds. There he stopped and pressed one hand to his chest where it felt like something was swelling, growing, suffocating him._

_Damn it._

_He went into a crouch and bent his head, breathing heavily._

_It was totally impossible that in the space of two hours the girl had made him fall deeply in love with her without even realising it. _

--------

Meier let his memory flick quickly through his other meetings with her in the garden. They'd talked about the things he knew she liked, him never showing himself. He never dared to. Nor did he ever tell her his name. Either could inform her as to what he was and he really didn't think he could handle watching the horror, fear and revulsion creep across her face. He didn't think he'd be able to live without her…but he wanted to be closer to her than this.

With deliberate movements he began to approach the house…then he paused.

Could he risk this?

His eyes glinted as he anticipated the challenge. It was too much to resist.

--------

Getting into the house was easy. Meier slipped inconspicuously into the ballroom where women in colourful dresses swirled gracefully – and not so gracefully – in the arms of young men. The brightness hurt his eyes but he could handle it.

It wasn't long before he spotted Charlotte. She was standing, smiling sweetly at something a human male was saying to her, wearing a white silk dress.

The image of purity caused him pain, but regardless he started across the floor towards her, so gracefully it was like a glide, his cloak flowing around him.

It wasn't long before she spotted him, and she froze – completely ignoring the other human. She stared at him, totally hypnotised. As he reached out his hand, holding her gaze, she took it silently. Speaking wasn't necessary, besides, it'd blow his cover.

Smoothly Meier slipped and arm around her waist and led her onto the dance floor. She followed him as he moved her in patterns, savouring the feeling of her. Her smell was intoxicating, making him light headed, and he could feel her responding to him. The quickening of her breathing and the way she stayed close.

Around the edge of the dance floor he sensed men scampering to each other. He could hear their hushed whispers, could smell the growing fear. He just pulled Charlotte closer. They'd realise eventually and he had to get away before Charlotte realised who he was…but he was reluctant to let her go.

"_Meier Link."_

The muttered words caused him to tense automatically. He had only a few moments left. Fortunately the fear his name inspired would prevent any headlong rushes at him and gave him more time.

Feeling his muscles stiffen Charlotte glanced up at him, meeting his cool, cynical eyes with her wide naïve ones. He couldn't hold her gaze.

What was he to think she could love him back?

He was a Vampire and she had neither place in his world nor he in hers.

"What's wrong?" she asked enquiringly, nervously.

"Nothing you've done," he replied automatically with a sad smile…then realised that he'd spoken. There was a puzzled look on her face while she tried to place his voice, then she gasped, one hand letting go of him to fly to her mouth.

The men were organised now and were approaching with their weapons. It was time to go.

Meier bowed low over one of her hands and looked up into her face with a smile.

"You are beautiful," he told her earnestly then dropped her hand and strode straight towards the group brandishing weapons.

"Good evening gentlemen," Meier gave a small mocking bow.

"Get out of here Vampire," one of them snapped aggressively. Meier knew him to be Charlotte's father.

"But sir," Meier said mockingly, "is it right that I should not be invited to such a large gathering of succulent delicacies."

The father snarled angrily and brandished the sharp wood more firmly.

Meier merely sneered and sprang over the top of the group, landing well clear of the mob, then he set off at a run.

-------

As he ran he felt the emptiness inside him grow until it was a yawning pit. He put his head down and ran faster, trying to leave the thoughts behind…and for a little while he worked as the wind ripped past his ears and there was the fleeting thrill of the speed. However the thoughts didn't stay away for long. All he could think about was how he would never be able to speak to her or touch her again. They were eternally separated because of what he was and after tonight she would know.

He would never be able to offer her anything but darkness, and who wanted that?

-------

He returned to her garden as if a moth drawn to a flame. He didn't know why he wished to go there. Being so torturously close was going to kill him, knowing that he'd never be there with her again…

Regardless, he went and made his way down the cobbled paths, letting light and shadows play over him from the moon.

He stopped by the fountain and rested his hands on the icy marble rim, leaning over so he could stare though the clear water and down to the bottom. No reflection. He knew what he'd see if he did have one though. A young face – the face of the person he had been – with ageless eyes that reverberated with the centuries.

He'd see the face of a fool.

Angrily he smashed the surface of the water, sending spray into the night. Despairingly he pushed his head into his hands. He'd let himself entertain thoughts that would never happen, dreams that had died, hopes that were easily crushed. Common sense knew he could never be with her, yet still he'd held onto and nourished the tiny thought that had said it might've worked.

Of course he was pursuing the idea that the pain would stop if she'd just return his feelings but the likelihood would've been that it would've been worse. So what was he tearing himself up over? Meier knew the answer to that too. He knew that if he had her then the pain would be worth it.

He sighed.

"Meier?" That small voice caused such a shiver of mingled delight and fear through him that he froze.

"Meier?"

He didn't answer, and he didn't turn to face her. Part of his mind was concerned with how distracted he must've been to let her get so close without his knowledge.

"It is Meier isn't it?"

The voice was prompting him. He had to answer.

"Yes," he forced out gruffly.

There was silence again then, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Meier closed his eyes. A pained expression that she couldn't see marked his face.

"Because I wanted you. I wanted to savour the taste of your blood like some rare exotic wine," he sensed her hand fly to her throat, "and the best way to do it was to lure you out and to get you to trust me. It was a bit of a game really. I was going to draw you away to somewhere I could enjoy you."

There was a pause and then, "So why didn't you?"

It took him a moment to answer the question. A moment filled with the clash of a lie that'd scare her away and keep her safe, or the truth that could do likewise.

He opted for the latter.

"I fell in love with you." There wasn't a sound. "I didn't want to reveal myself because I didn't want you to run away, knowing what I was. Tonight I wanted to be near you. I wasn't supposed to speak and reveal my identity. I forgot. Then I let them chase me away." He looked off into the garden foliage. "So now you know so you can run."

Everything was quiet for a moment, then there were tentative footsteps and he felt small hands on his back, clutching his cloak. A cheek rested against him.

"I'm not going to run Meier."

"Then you have a death wish." He'd tensed up with her hands on him. "I want to kill you Charlotte."

"But you're not going to. You just said you love me Meier and I love you too. You won't hurt me."

They stood there like that as he absorbed her words. The darkness swirled around them as a small breeze rustled the leaves and stirred the surface of the water.

Charlotte shivered slightly and without thinking Meier turned around to take her in his arms and wrap his cloak around her.

"You don't belong with me," he whispered finally, "and I have no place in your world."

She held onto him tighter, pressing closer to him.

"By other people's standards we don't belong," she told him in a barely audible voice. "I don't care."

He couldn't help but smile that such a defiant spirit was in such a gentle, quiet body.

"I could kill you."

She let him go and brushed back her hair, exposing her neck.

"Charlotte!" Meier snarled warningly.

Ignoring him she took his face in her hands and lowered it to her throat. As much as he tried to resist her Meier found himself drawn down. His teeth lengthened with an almost sweet pain and his lips drew back revealing them. He could smell the heady scent of blood running through her veins and heard it race through her jugular. He felt the anticipation of the taste. The exhilaration. He could almost feel it running into his mouth, the flavour, rich and full and thick.

He felt the victim tighten their grip on his arm and the back of his neck.

"Meier?" The small voice smashed through the blood lust with terrifying force.

This was _Charlotte!_

He snapped his head aside, forcing his mouth shut. He felt his teeth retract painfully and shuddered, pushing her away from him so hard she stumbled.

"Meier?" She was gazing at him with worried eyes.

"That…" he gasped, "was dangerous."

"Are you all right?"

He just looked back at her. "Why did you do that? I…almost…" he took a deep breath and gripped her arms desperately. "If I had killed you…" He was unable to finish.

"You needed to know that you could resist," she told him, "that you could prevent yourself…"

Meier just pulled her back to his chest.

"If you ever offer yourself to me like that again I'll probably be unable to stop…" He rested his cheek on her hair. "I don't think I could live without you."

She smiled against him, "Then take me away with you."

Meier breathed in her scent. "Yes," he hissed. He was silent for a moment thinking, then, "There's a place I was told about when I was younger…a place in the stars. On earth we can never be left in peace but there…there we'd be accepted." He tilted her head up to look at him, eyes shining. "I'll take you there."

"Charlotte!" someone screamed from the house and she half turned.

"Not tonight," Meier whispered. "Soon. I'll prepare everything. Don't worry, wherever they take you I'll follow." He pressed a kiss to her palm and smiled. "Now go."

He watched as she disappeared reluctantly into the house and just stood revealing in the feeling of warmth that was spreading through him.

Never had he felt so accepted and complete before and he made a vow, standing in that garden where he'd first seen her, that he would never let her get hurt and this was the last time they would ever be parted.

--------------

_She's like the wind through my tree  
She rides the night next to me  
She leads me through moonlight  
Only to burn me with the sun_

_She's taken my heart  
But she doesn't know what she's done_

_--------------_

_Feel her breath on my face  
Her body close to me_

_Can't look in her eyes  
She's out of my league_

_-----------  
Just a fool to believe  
I have anything she needs  
She's like the wind_

_--------------_

_I look in the mirror and all I see  
Is a young old man with only a dream  
Am I just fooling myself  
That she'll stop the pain  
Living without her  
I'd go insane_


End file.
